Up To Ryan
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Ryan watched his sister grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer...and head back up to her room...he had to fix this. RyanGabriellanot a ship. OneShot.


**Title: **Up To Ryan  
**Rating: **K**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM or any of the charectors that we already know, that all belongs to **Disney**. I am not taking any credit for this, it's just for fun. No copywrite infrigment intended. **  
Summary: **Ryan watched his sister grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer...and head back up to her room...he had to fix this. RyanGabriella(not a ship)  
**Author's Note: **Okay, so let me explain this. I use fanfiction mostly for writing prompts and exercises. So there is this game that I made up; I put all the charector's names  
from the fandom that I'm writing for on paper cards and in a box, shake the box up and randomly pick two cards and whoesever names are on the cards I write a story for. So this is a product of that. I hope you enjoy!

**Up To Ryan**

Ryan watched his sister grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer, a spoon and then head back up to her room, where she spent the last three days being depressed. Twinkle Town as due to open that night, and she was overly upset about not being able to be in it. Their parents were going to fly in from their latest business trip to watch her and Ryan star in the play and then go out to dinner at Sharpay's favorite restraunt. But all that went away once Sharpay called their parents and told them they didn't get the roles.

Ryan nodded and secretly hated Gabbriella. If it wasn't for her moving to New Mexico and convincing Troy to try out for the musical none of this would've happened. His sister woudl still be happy and he would still be content. But Gabbriella did come to East High and she took everything away from the Evans' twins.

Ryan pushed away his turkey and avacodo sandwhich, he completely lost his appetite. Seeing Sharpay like that did that to him. He spent teh last three days trying as hard as he could to comfort her and try to make her forget about stupid Twinkle Town. But Sharpay clinges onto things for dear life. And she doesn't let go.  
Sighing Ryan stood up and started to pace the kitchen. The school musicals are the only things that keep their parents home. Those plays are the only thing that truly brought Sharpay happiness. Ryan liked them,  
but Sharpay was in love with them.

He hear music blaring from Sharpay's room, Three Days Grace, her sad and angry music. Letting out a noise of frustraion Ryan knew he had to do something. He had to get Gabriella to see how much pain and saddness he caused Sharpay. Even though Gabriella knew Sharpay is upset about not getting Minnie, Ryan knew she didn't fully understand what was going on. No one did, because the twin's kept it a secret from their friends and school life.

Walking into the livingroom and back again to the kitchen Ryan knew he had to talk to Gabbriella. He had to do something to help his sister. His cell rang from teh kitchen table and Ryan walked quickly to pick it up. "Hello?" He answered it.

"How's it going?" His mom asked from teh other end, probably in some hotel after a day of work.

"Not that great actually. Sharpay is up in her room wthi Ben and Jerry and blasting depressing music." Ryan told her, not holding back his tone. Usually he'd smile and lie his ass off to his parents. But not this time, not when Sharpay is upset as she is.

Ryan heard his mom sigh and adjust the phone on her ear. "I'm sorry Ryan, but me and your father are busy with work and it requires up to travel. We would've been there, but you didn't get the play, I'm sorry"  
She told him, but Ryan knew she wasn't sincere. She never was.

"Whatever." Ryan mumbled and hung up the phone. Fighting back tears Ryan grabbed his jacket off of his chair at the table and walked towards the front door. He had to fix this.

-xxx-

Twenty minutes later he was at Gabbriella Montez's house. Even though he had a brand new car, he walked the whole way, Ryan had to clear his mind and form the words he was going to say to Gabriella. Sighing he knocked on teh door and glanced down at his watch. Two hours to the opending curtain. Who knew if she was even home. Gabbriella's mom answered and smiled at Ryan. "Hi...Ms. Montez, his Gabbriella home?" He asked polietly, putting on his good, go-getting face that everyone at school was used to seeing.

Ms. Montez smiled at him and nodded. "Yes come in, I'll go get her."

Ryan stepped into the house and looked around, it was more homey then his house home. Pictures lined the wall,  
and things were left strewn all over the house, like people actually lived there. "Ryan?" Ryan turned to the staircase and stared at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." He greeted her and she gave him a look with confussion written all over it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him and Ryan took a couple of steps towards her.

"To let you know what you did to my sister." He told her and Gabriella got a look on her face that was half confussion adn guilt. She was acting like she didn't know what he was talkign about, but Ryan knew she knew exactly what he was saying.

"What?" She asked him stepping off of the stairs and standing next to him. "What's wrong with her?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe just that her whole world crumbled underneath her feet,  
she has nothign now Gabriella. Those plays at East High were the only things going for her, they were the only things that made hre happy. She has nothing." Ryan stated and Gabriella looked at him with saddness in her eyes.

"I know Ryan. I'm sorry. All I did was audition, I didn't even mean to audition! It just happened." Gabriella stated trying to make everything okay again, but it Ryan wasn't buying into it. Nothing could make it better again.

"Whatever Gabriella. I just wanted you to know what you did to her and us." Ryan told her and started to step towards the front door.

"Ryan wait! What is going on?" Gabriella asked setting a hand on Ryan's arm.

Ryan dropped his head and then turned back towards Gabriella. "It's our parents. The few times a year that we actually do see them is for holidays, birthdays and those plays. It's the only time they get involved in our school or lives. It's the only time they are proud of Sharpay. These plays aren't for fun Gabriella, they are her life." Ryan told Gabriella and he saw on her face that she understood it now.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said again. "I don't know what to do." She told him sounding honest.

"Me either." Ryan told her and he watched as Gabriella smiled at him adn then wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm really sorry. About everything." She told him in his ear. And it was in that moment that Ryan realized he had been honest with someone for the first time in high school.

"Thanks." Ryan said and then quickly walkedo out the door. It didn't fix anything, but Ryan felt his mask melt off his face as he started walking down the street. Maybe not having Twinkle Town was a good thing afterall. And maybe Sharpay would see that one day.


End file.
